not lost just missing
by violetcara
Summary: eleanor is 16 years old in 1918. she is heart broken when her best friend and new crush, Edward Masen dies of spannish influenza. but is it the end will she really never see him again? please read and review! E&B later
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Eleanor Hayes closed her eyes wishing herself somewhere else. She had had her dark waves pulled in every direction, her breath pushed out of her by a corset and now she was being buttoned into an extravagant evening gown of deep blue and white lace. It was a beautiful dress that Eleanor knew suited her dark blue eyes, but it was just not her, she wanted dresses that were easy to move in, to have fun in, this alas would never be one of those dresses. Why did Sophia insist on having a dinner party to announce her engagement? Why did everyone expect her to be there so they could congratulate her on her sisters account? Why was everything in her world so completely over complicated? If it was down to her, she would just tell Miss Lucy Downs then in would be around the whole town in a matter of minutes! Eleanor had never liked gossip but right now it was the only thing it seemed that could prevent an evening of boring conversation and maybe the odd dance with someone her mother thought she should marry. The only comfort was that maybe, just maybe he would be there.

"There you go miss, your all ready for the party, you look lovely" The voice broke Eleanor away from her string of annoyed thoughts.

"Thank you Maggie," Eleanor smiled at her maid "you've done a lovely job"

With a swish on her skirt Eleanor swept away from the mirror in her room and down the stairs to find her older sister at the bottom.

Sophia Hayes was a tall elegant woman, her green eyes sparkling with excitement and anticipation, her blonde hair now pinned into elaborate curls around her small heart shaped face. A beautiful deep pink down gown complimented her slim figure and a small amount of rouge highlighted her tiny mouth. Sophia, usually considered the prettier of the two Hayes sisters, was nineteen, three years older than Eleanor. Tonight she was announcing her engagement to Mr. Richard Hutchinson, the son of one of the towns richest men, who Eleanor thought was too spoiled and rich for his own good.

"Are you ready yet Elle," asked Sophia, "I can't be late for my own party"

"Yes I'm coming now" Elle replied, a hint of annoyance still lingering in her voice.

The two sisters walked out the door down towards the carriage. Their elegant walk so very alike, their pace the same. They seemed to an outsider as alike as twins but to those who were more in their acquaintance, it would be known that the elegant way the Hayes sisters carried themselves, was the only way that they were alike.

"Are you excited?" asked Elle, choosing her words carefully, trying to seem more interested for her sisters sake.

"Yes" Sophia replied "I am so happy, this is just so amazing, and I love him so much, Elle. All I hope for you know is that you meet someone as wonderful as Richard."

"I hope so too" said Elle quietly, thinking of Edward.

Tall, handsome Edward, with his crooked nose and even more crooked smile, hoping, hoping he was on speaking terms with Richard, not in the middle of those incidents where Mr. Hutchinson became greatly offended, so that she could see him tonight.

It was in a daydream that Elle was helped into the carriage. Still her mind fixed on him. Settling into the seat opposite Sophia, Elle stretched out and looked out the window. The older girl was looking at the third finger on her left hand, probably imagining the ring that would be sitting on it by the end of tonight. The younger closed her eyes and sat in silence for the rest of the journey, anticipating the night ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Richard, darling" smiled Sophia as he approached her. Arm in arm they entered the grand room, Elle following, as usual felling unsure of these grand events.

Richard sure was loaded she thought. The room was huge. It made her fell so small and insignificant. Large paintings and portraits adorned the walls and grand pillars held the ornate ceiling. It almost swallowed her up and though it awed Elle she felt it too over the top, too extravagant.

"Sophia my love," Richard drawled in his deep slow voice, found ever so attractive by most of the young ladies, Elle was not one of these, but then she never was.

"Are you ready for a most wonderful night?"

"I am indeed" said Sophia giggling.

"and good evening, Miss Hayes, how are you this fine night?" added Richard to Elle in the tone one might use when talking to a small child or mental patient.

"I'm feeling fabulous" replied Elle unenthusiastically, "Please excuse me."

Elle left Sophia and Richard in polite conversation and walked towards where she had just seen a familiar face. She manoeuvred her way among the many guests, exchanging a few "how do you do"s along the way. She had crossed the room in a couple of minutes but Elle could not seem to see him anywhere. She was beginning to think it was just wishful thinking and she had only imagined that he was there, when a voice startled her from behind.

"There you are Elle; I was beginning to think you would never find me!"

"Edward!" grinned Elle, in a most unladylike fashion. "I'm so glad you're here, I was afraid you and Richard would have another fight and then you wouldn't be able to come tonight."

"As if in would do that to you, Elle." Teased Edward "I know how much you hate these things, even with me here to keep you company"

Elle giggled then bursts into fits of laughter when she saw the filthy looks her mother and Sophia were giving her. They always took these things so seriously, thought Elle, if her father weren't away in India making his fortune he would understand, just like Edward did. Elle and Edward both shared a hatred of stupid social gatherings, where one must always look their best and live up to people's expectations or become the next victim of Miss Lucy Downs' notorious gossip circle. This was the reason they always had ended up together during dinner parties, becoming great friends and a regular topic of Miss Downs'.

"Are you planning on dancing with any of the idiots your mother is talking to at the minute?" asked Edward jokingly

"No I most certainly am not" said Elle, both serious and indignant at the thought "I am not planning on dancing with anyone"

"Not even me?"

"What?!?" said Elle in surprise, but Richard was announcing dinner and Edward was on his way into the dining room. Elle followed, feeling slightly dazed. Had Edward really just asked her to dance? Was he serious, but they both thought dancing was a silly pastime and besides, Elle couldn't dance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dinner with Sophia and Mrs Hayes in charge was an elaborate affair, but now with the assistance of Mrs. Hutchinson it was simply over the top. Elle sighed as the sixth course was brought in. She had been full after the third course and now felt bloated. Conversation flew over Elle's head, sandwiched between Miss Lucy Downs and the youngest of the Knightly sisters, it was not particularly interesting conversation either.

When, finally, the wine was brought in, Elle was able to relax enough to ponder the events earlier in the evening. She finished her glass of wine then watched Edward as he sipped his, making polite conversation with Mrs. Jones. He was handsome in his own way, with hair never quite as neat as it should be and a warm structured face. Elle didn't know what had surprised her so much about his earlier question. She had just always thought of them as friends, it shocked her now to find that, maybe there might be something more. Even so it wasn't like her could share those feelings, or could he?

The guests milled back into the ballroom. Elle pushed through the crowd away from her mother who seemed to be promising a dance to yet another man, on Elle's behalf of course. She stood at the edge of the room watching the couples spin across the dance floor. Swirls of skirts and the elegant steps of the men made beautiful patterns across the polished floors. Edward danced beautifully and Elle was finding it hard to tear her gaze from him. Moving only to keep clear of her mother, four dances had passed by the time she was found.

"Oh, there you are Elle, what are you doing over here? Come now young Henry Collins is waiting to dance with you."

Elle was not in the mood to protest so she allowed herself to be pulled over to a short little man. Mr. Collins may be the second richest man in Chicago but that didn't mean much. He was a fat, grumpy man and only five foot four, shorter than Elle herself.

"Good evening, Miss Hayes" he drawled in his nasally voice, kissing her hand "may I have this dance?"

"I would be honoured" sighed Elle

She spun out onto the floor trying to relax in the arms of this little man but not succeeding. He kept her dancing for three songs and by the end of the third song she didn't care who but was wishing that someone would rescue her from this torment. She was considering just walking off when Edward came up behind them.

"Excuse me Mr. Collins, but would you mind if I borrowed Miss. Hayes for this next dance?"

"Not at all Mr. Masen, she is all yours" Mr. Collins replied reluctantly.

Elle happily flowed into conversation with Edward. All her doubts that had come up earlier in the night vanished and she was sure Edward shared her feelings. Then the two of them settled into a wonderful night of lively conversation, dancing and avoiding Mrs. Hayes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Is there anything for me??"asked Elle as Maggie walked in with the post

"No, 'fraid not Miss, waitin' for something?"

"Oh no, thanks Maggie"

Elle was tired of this, three weeks since she had heard from Edward. They had always written to each other every week before this why was he avoiding her now? What had she done? She wished she could visit him but now that spannish influenza had hit the city, Elle was not even allowed to look out a window, for fear she might catch it.

Elle thought back over the night of Sophia's party. After rescuing her from Henry Collins they had spent the evening whisking across the dance floor. Elle smiled as she realised that she actually was quite good at dancing with Edward. Nothing else had happened really. She felt so confused and lost.

"Oh wait miss, there is one here for you, and it's from the hospital." Said Maggie suddenly

"The hospital??" said Elle, confused and frightened.

"That's right, here you go"

Elle opened the letter in a flourish and began to read the neat hand writing.

_Dear miss. Hayes,_

_I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen writing on behalf of a patient of mine, Edward Masen. I regret to inform you that Mr. Masen has a severe case of Spanish influenza. His mother, Mrs. Elizabeth Masen has already passed away from the same illness. I am afraid that he may also pass on. Mr. Masen requested that i send you this letter to say that he loves you and goodbye. Again I am very sorry for your loss_

_Yours sincerely_

_Dr. Cullen _

Elle couldn't believe it, she wouldn't. There was no way Edward could be dying. She ran and put on her coat, stuffing the letter in her pocket. She pushed open the door and ran out into the rain ignoring Maggie's protests. She knew she would be murdered if she even made it back to the house, but Edward meant too much to her, so she covered her nose and mouth with a scarf and hurried to the most contagious site in the city, the hospital.

Elle was drenched by the time she reached her destination. She walked into the madness of the hospital, people rushed everywhere faces covered with masks. Elle asked after dr. Cullen to anyone who would listen but was pushed away repeatedly.

"Please," begged Elle, tears threatening to spill "this is urgent please"

She was about to leave when a handsome young man approached her tried to calm her down

"Can I help you madam?" he asked

"I need to see Dr. Cullen, now" Elle begged

"That would be me" he smiled "what can I do for you?"

"You sent me a letter and I need to see Edward now" she replied happy to have found him

"Oh" the young doctor's face flashed with worry smile and he said "well you had better come with me then"

Elle followed him down a crowded corridor into a ward. Edward lay on a bed at the end of the room. She walked to the bed and looked down at the body lying before her. He looked pale, eyes and mouth closed, his face looking oddly bare without its crooked smile.

"I'm sorry" said the doctor "he's dead"

"No" whispered Elle, "he can't be"

Her eyes watered and for a second Elle almost saw a flicker of breath entering his lungs, but it was simply too good to be true.

She gasped for breath as tears choked her and then she turned and fled.


End file.
